


Madison’s in Love

by Freshman_Generation



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: Madison’s in love. And she doesn’t like the feeling of being in love.





	Madison’s in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, I wrote this way back in Jan of 2015 (three years already!). However, it is still pretty good so I decided to post it.

Madison’s in love. And she doesn’t like the feeling of being in love. She feels the increased heart beat, the warm flushing of cheeks and the oh-so obsessive thoughts of her infatuation.

Madison remembers the last time she was in love. A boy with brown hair and brown fuzzy eyes that was her co-star in a cliché beach flick. She loved him, but he didn’t return the feelings.

So she dropped a boom mic on him.

Luckily, it wasn’t enough to kill him, but he was out of the movie and the production was delayed and delayed and delayed until it lost its funding.

That was the last time Madison was in love and the last time she was in a movie, too.

But she knows she can’t drop a boom mic on her new crush. Because they aren’t some stupid Hollywood boy; they’re a witch and is just as strong as she is. They could throw it right back at her.

“Madison, how can you be such a bitch?” comes her crush’s voice. It has disbelief undertones in it.

Madison’s quick–witted response is stuck in her throat. That happens often now and she loathes as much as she does for Nan’s fashion sense. She wants to hurt people with her tongue—it’s what she’s known for, after all. She is known for cutting people down to size, cold and calculated, and puffing smoke in their face afterwards.

 “I understand people,” Madison finally states, “and people are stupid.” _Especially when they like someone._

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the dialogue was lifted from the episode "Boy Parts" but I changed it up a touch and imagined that once again, Zoe would be inquiring about how Madison could be such a bitch.


End file.
